


Girl Crush

by nottooldforthisship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Call, Pink tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottooldforthisship/pseuds/nottooldforthisship
Summary: Winter Drabble prompt : pajamas





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Because Harry singing Girl Crush on this balcony without a mic on the last show of his tour made me tear up a bit.

Harry smiles at the name on the screen and picks up.

-“Hey you.”

-“You sound exhausted Love”. The raspy voice of Louis is like a soft caress on his skin.

-“I am”, Harry answers. “So tired Lou. I can't believe I'm done.”

-“I saw the videos already. This song was something else, right ? I'm so so proud of you Harry.”

-“I almost teared up Lou. I miss you so much right now, you have no idea.”

-“I promise. Tomorrow we'll be together, and we'll spend the next 24 hours cuddling in our pajamas. How does it sound?”

-“Like a dream.”


End file.
